


Yllätys

by kukkalapsi



Series: Rakkaudesta Rauskiin. [3]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lohdutusta Rauskin tapaan. Söpöilyä luvassa jälleen kerran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yllätys

Tuuli ja sade piiskaavat kasvojani kävellessäni kohti asuntoani. Silmäni vetistävät, mutta eivät ainoastaan kylmän viiman vuoksi. Taistelen itkua vastaan. Lukiolla meni tänään huonosti. Tai siis minulla meni huonosti. Tänään oli siis ollut kokeiden palautuspäivä enkä päässyt tärkeää englannin kurssiani läpi. Tämä taas vaikuttaa huomattavasti todistukseni keskiarvoon ja jatko-opiskelupaikan valintaan. Jos haaveeni kääntäjän urasta kariutuvat, en tiedä mitä teen.

Oma vikanihan se on etten koetta läpäissyt. Minun pitäisi opetella hallitsemaan ajatuksiani kokeen aikana, eikä vain ajatella ihanaa miestäni. Rauski vain on niin.... Täydellinen. Hän pyörii aina mielessäni, yllättää ihanilla viesteillä ja lähettää joskus terveisiä ”taianomaiselle olennolle” striimaillessaan. Miten kukaan tyttö voisi olla miettimättä tuollaista miestä? Niin, sitähän minäkin. Tapailut Rauskin kanssa vaikuttivat myös kokeeseen valmistautumiseen. Pikaiset kahvitteluni iltapäivällä venyivät usein iltaan, ja aivan liian monena aamuna huomasin herääväni tuhisevan miehen kainalosta. 

Synkkien ajatusten saattelemana saavun viimein kämppäni ovelle. Käytän avainta lukossa ja astun sisään. Enää minun ei tarvitse pidätellä pettymystäni ja annan itkun tulla. Valun istumaan ahtaan eteiseni seinää vasten. Katsahdan jalkoihini ja huomaan vieraat kengät kenkätelineessä. Säikähdän näkyä, ennen kuin tajuan tunnistavani kengät. Juuri silloin kenkien omistaja kurkkaa olohuoneesta. Vihertävät silmät katsovat minua ihmetellen. ”Hei, mikä sulla on?” Yllättäen häpeän itkuani katsoessani kasvot punoittaen, meikit levinneinä miestäni. Rauski on päättänyt näköjään tulla yllätysvierailulle luokseni. Huomaan pienellä pöydällä odottavan pitsan ja muutaman lonkerotölkin. Nostan katseeni pöydästä takaisin yllättyneen miehen silmiin. En keksi mitään sanottavaa ja jähmetyn paikoilleni, jolloin Rauski päättää sanojen sijasta toimia ja tulee halaamaan minua. ”Huono päivä koulussa, vai?”, hän kysyy hiljaa. Painaudun lämmintä miestä vasten ja nyyhkytän yrittäen samalla nyökätä vastaukseksi. Rauski suukottaa sateesta kastuneita hiuksiani ja pitää minua lähellään. Tunnen oloni turvalliseksi. Pian kuitenkin irrottaudun miehen otteesta ja katson hänen paitaansa, johon on jäänyt ripsiväristäni tahroja. ”Sä oot tuonu pitsaa ja kaikkea, ja mä vaan sotken sun paidan..”, mumisen yhä häpeissäni. Rauski naurahtaa keveästi. Hän kiskaisee paidan päältään ja sanoo: ”Aattelin jäädä yöksi, mulla on vaihtovaatteet mukana.” Jään hieman hölmistyneenä katsomaan miehen keinuvia lanteita, kun tämä kävelee makuuhuoneeseeni. Pian miekkonen ilmestyy ovelle uusi paita kädessään ja virnistää hurmaavasti.

Näky saa minutkin hymyilemään. Tajuan valuttavani vettä lattialle takista joka on yhä päälläni, joten käyn riisumassa sen ja kenkäni eteiseen. Seuraavaksi suuntaan vessaan siistimään kasvojani, meikit eivät olekaan niin levinneet, totean. Tullessani keittiöön Rauski istuukin jo pöydän ääressä . Hän sihauttaa tölkin auki ja tarjoaa sen minulle. Otan sen mielelläni vastaan. Piristystä tässä kaivataankin. Leikkaan palan pitsasta ja alan mussuttaa sitä tyytyväisenä. Hörppäilen lonkeroa aika tiuhaa tahtia ja Rauski katsoo minua hieman kummeksuen. ”Meinaat sitten vetää kunnon päiväkännit?”, hän kysäisee leikillään haukaten samalla pitsaa. ”Mitäs näitä turhaan säästämään”, vastaan hymyillen ja avaan uuden tölkin. Tunnin kuluessa olemme tuhonneet koko pitsan ja tölkitkin ovat tyhjentyneet. Olen väsynyt ja lonkeron makeus sekä alkoholi alkavat iskeä minuun. 

Rauskilla on selvästi jotain muutakin minun varalleni, siihen malliin hän hymyilee ja naureskelee. ”Miten olis beibi, mentäiskö makuuhuoneen puolelle?” En voi vastustaa tätä poikamaista suloisuutta mikä miehestä säteilee. Naurahtaen nousen pöydästä ja nappaan miestä kädestä kiinni. Pomppaan sänkyyni ja Rauski kömpii perässä. Hän tulee lähelleni ja silittää hiuksiani, kuin silittääkseen pahan mieleni pois. Siinä hän on jo onnistunut. Käperryn ihan pieneksi, ja Rauski käpertyy ympärilleni kuin suojakseni maailmaa vastaan. Hengitän miehen ihanaa tuoksua ja tunnen hänen suukottavan jälleen hiuksiani. Käsi silittää selkääni. Miehen lämpimässä otteessa minua alkaa väsyttää ja pian tunnen unen vievän voiton. 

Herään muutaman tunnin kuluttua. Huomaan miehen olevan yhä vieressäni, mutta hän on kääntänyt selkänsä. Käännyn ympäri ja nappaan hänet halaukseen. Rauski herää ja hymähtää. Hän kääntää kasvonsa minuun ja katsoo suoraan silmiini venytellen makeasti. ”Taisit nukkua ihan hyvin?”, kysyn pörröttäen miehen muutenkin unen jäljiltä sekaisin olevia vaaleita hiuksia. ”Njoo, enää ei väsytä”, hän vastaa. En voi vastustaa miehen suloisuutta. Hellyyttä kaivaten suutelen häntä. Hän vastaa suudelmaani hellästi ja hengittää tuoksuani. Tunnen miehen varmojen käsien vaeltavan lantiollani ja puristavan peppuani, samalla vetäen minua lähemmäksi häntä. Tällaista pitäisi aina olla heräämisen jälkeen. Täydellistä. Siirryn miehen päälle ja suutelen hänen kaulaansa, näykkäisen leikkisästi korvanlehteä. Rauskin kädet ovat siirtyneet paitani alle ja avaavat jo rintaliivejäni. Pian tunnen lukon avautuvan ja kädet siirtyvät selästä etupuolelle. Hymyilen hänen kaulakuoppaansa miehen siirtyessä puolestaan suutelemaan kaulaani, edeten alaspäin aina paidan kaulukseen asti. Nousen istumaan Rauskin päälle. Yhdellä nykäisyllä otan paitani pois ja mies allani hymyilee. Hän vetää minut takaisin päälleen, painaen päänsä rintojeni väliin. Nauraen ohjaan miehen huulet jälleen omilleni ja autan häntä riisumaan paitansa.

Paljaiden kehojen hankautuessa toisiaan vasten tunnen Rauskin housuissa heräävän elonmerkkejä. Tyytyväisenä annan käteni liukua hänen rintakehältään navan alapuolelle ja puristan kevyesti. Rauski huokaisee hymyillessään. Katsoen häntä suoraan silmiin samalla purren huultani, avaan vetoketjun. Käteni pääsee liikkumaan vapaammin ja vien sen suoraan boksereihin. Rauski sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii. Pumppaan mieheen lisää kierroksia, mutta haluan kuitenkin oman osani. Lopetan tekemäni liikkeen, jolloin mies ymmärtää mistä kiikastaa. Alan riisumaan housujani jolloin hän kaappaa minut malttamattomana halaukseen ja suudelmaan. Taistelen housut jalastani ja pian onnistun. Rauski siirtyy päälleni ja hengittää kiivaasti. Suuni avautuu järkytyksestä hänen tullessaan sisääni hieman kovempaa kuin ajattelin. Nautinto siirtyy kuitenkin kivun edelle ja hengitykseni tasaantuu. Tartun miestä niskasta ja vedän hänet aivan kiinni minuun, liikkeestä tulee vaikeampaa mutta tahdon tuntea joka neliösenttimetrin hänestä. Ajasta tulee tuntematon käsite kehojemme sulautuessa yhteen, keinuessamme lakanoissa kuin laiva meren aalloilla. Tunnen polttavan hengityksen korvani juuressa, epäselviä sanoja sen seassa; ”Sä oot.. niin.. ihana..”

”Mun päivästä tuli kyllä ihan täydellinen.” Makaan Rauskin kanssa uupuneena sängyllä, jonka lakanat ovat ryttäytyneet ja tyynyt lentäneet lattialle. Olen miehen kainalossa ja hänen sormensa leikkivät käsivarrellani. Oikea käteni silittää hänen hiuksiaan. Rauskilla on kasvoillaan miettivä ilme. Hän tuijottaa kattoa. Sitten hän kääntyy minua kohti ja katsoo suoraan tumman ruskeisiin silmiini omilla vihertävän ruskeillaan. ”Haluaisin kaiken olevan aina näin täydellistä. Oon miettinyt että voitais hankkia yhteinen kämppä, en jaksais olla erossa susta.” Yllätyn miehen lauseista. Olemmehan olleet jo puoli vuotta yhdessä, mutta tämä on jo aika nopeaa toimintaa. ”Mietitäänhän vielä”, sanon miehelle. Hän katsoo minua hieman pettyneenä, mutta pian hymyilee kuin olisi saanut loistoidean. ”Mä vaikutan vielä sun mielipiteeseen”, hän sanoo ennen kuin suutelee minua.

**Author's Note:**

> Noniiin, juhannuksesta selvitty ja Kalajoen hiekat vaatteista pois ravisteltu.  
> En tiedä olenko itse kovin tyytyväinen tähän ficciin kokonaisuutena, mutta ainakin joiltain osin se on ihan toimivaa kamaa.  
> Seuraavaksi luvassa hieman erilaista menoa, if you know what i mean. I bet you don't.


End file.
